


Love Goes On and On

by letmetellyouthatiloveyou



Series: Coldflash Week 2017 B [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Coldflash Week 2017, I'm probably the only person who wanted this AU, M/M, i don't know how to tag it at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouthatiloveyou/pseuds/letmetellyouthatiloveyou
Summary: Leonard the Cold and his merry rogues of Central Forrest steal from the rich to give to the poor. And his old flirtation with Lord Bartholomew just may come to light again.Written For Coldflash Week 2017 B Day 3--Mythology AUIdk if Robin Hood counts as Mythology or not, but we'll say it does.





	Love Goes On and On

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song "Love" from Disney's Robin Hood

The Pied Piper played a dancing tune during the celebration of yet another successful carriage heist. The “Merry Rogues of Central Forrest” as they were called, danced, sang, ate and rejoiced in their triumph. 

“We hit the jackpot this time!” exclaimed Axel the trickster. 

“We will be able to help so many of the people in Central City,” said Shawna, the one they call Peek-a-Boo. 

“Yes, and perhaps we could go in to town and pay to have our blades sharpened for once,” Lisa of Gold suggested. 

“Rocks serve our purpose just fine, sister,” replied Leonard the Cold, the leader of this rag-tag band of thieves. “We can sharpen our blades ourselves without dipping into the reserves for those who are really in need of it.”

Leonard’s statement was met with much grumbling from several other rouges, but none dared to question their fearless leader, especially when his second in command, Mick, commonly known as Heatwave, backed him up. 

“We don’t need no fancy blade sharpening tools,” said Mick. “If they know we sharpen the blades ourselves, it makes ‘em fear us even more.”

“That’s right, Mick,” Leonard replied. “We’ll start distributing the loot tomorrow morning. Has anyone got news from the city? We don’t want to be caught off guard.” 

“Oh, I do possess some very interesting news from the city,” Lisa said mischievously. 

“Let’s have it then,” Leonard replied. 

“In the city they say that Mistress Iris has heard from her father on the battlefront. He does not expect that he or his son shall return for another year at least,” she began. “They say that she is to marry King Eddie Thawne when he returns from the Crusades. It has been agreed upon by the Duke Joseph of West and the King himself. Price Eobard is on his way to Central presently to see that his taxes are being enforced, and rumor has it to perhaps meet a suitor.”

“A pox upon that evil bastard.” Hartley, the Piper cried.

“Indeed.” Leonard replied. “Go on, sister.”

Lisa looked at her brother with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye. 

“Well,” she drew out the word for ultimate suspenseful effect, “My sources say that Lord Bartholomew has returned from the front.” Lisa shimmied in her brother’s direction.

“Ooh-ooh,” Mark the wizard taunted. 

“Looks like Lady Love has brought some fortune back into Central Forrest,” said Mick. 

Leonard couldn’t help the slight blush that crept up his cheeks, or the way that his eyes widened upon hearing the news. Despite his reputation as being Leonard the Cold, the most cold-hearted and ruthless thief and murderer in the land, he had a definite soft spot for Lord Bartholomew. 

Their flirtation was short, one couldn’t call it a romance per-se, it didn’t seem as involved as all that, but it had a definite impact on Leonard. It was Bartholomew that inspired Leonard become a noble thief and give his stolen spoils back those struggling under the demands of Prince Eobard, and Bartholomew who had won over the hardened criminal’s heart. 

“Why has he returned so early?” Leonard asked, betraying his concern. “It does not sound like him to abandon the battle front when Joseph and Wallace expect to be there for a year yet.”

“They say he was injured in battle,” Lisa said, “nothing so bad as to be fatal, but enough to bring him home.”

Leonard couldn’t mask the concern on his face. Lisa moved so she was right in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“He’ll be fine, Lenny,” she assured. “Cisco told me as much.” 

Leonard nodded. If Cisco, Bartholomew’s trusted page had said that he would recover, then it must be true, as Cisco is not only a page, but a trusted friend of Bartholomew with a minute crush on Lisa. 

Len nodded once. “Well then, if there is no news that makes it a danger for us to sneak these riches to the poor of Central City, we will begin at sunrise with a visit to H.R. Wells and the STAR Sanctuary.”

A monstrous cry arose from the rogues as they continued their celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I will warn you here. I am not good at updating stories. I do intend to continue this story, but frequently don't have time to write, and never stick to an update schedule. 
> 
> There's your warning. Plus I'm just getting back into writing fanfic again, so it may be even more of a struggle. I would love it if you would stick around though. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
